


Diavolo / Doppio x Reader

by joinmyemobuccigang



Category: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmyemobuccigang/pseuds/joinmyemobuccigang
Summary: This is gonna be a Doppio / Diavolo x Reader . This is my first story here and I really don’t know how to use this site .
Relationships: Diavolo (JoJo)/Reader, Vinegar Doppio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I really don’t know what this does or how to work this site at all , please send help .


	2. Intro request thingy ?

Hi uh , , , whoops I’m trying my best work this and I’m getting sort of better at this . But hi ! again , and I didn’t expect this to come out on Christmas but eh . 

Alright ! So ! Basically , if anyone has any requests or ideas feel free to comment or something and I will get to writing them ! 

I’m working on a chapter to put out but for right now this will have to do and I’m sorry it’s not an actual chapter . 

But yes , I take requests ! I’ll try my best to write it to the best of my abilities ! And I hope everyone’s this story ! 

Thank you !


End file.
